The Lost Crows
Meanwhile, Fievel, Olivia, Timothy, and Jaq were observing Neverland. "Oh, Fievel, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Olivia said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Timothy. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "By Jove!" Timothy said as he looked northwest. "And the Pink Elephant encampment." Jaq noticed Jenner's ship, saying, "Oh, look! There's Captain Jenner and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Fievel called as he hid Olivia, Timothy, and Jaq in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. "Quick, Dot! Take Olivia and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "Okay!" Dot said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Crows lived there. Fievel whistled to him and teased him. "Jenner! Jenner, you sewer rat! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Fievel dodged them all. Olivia saw that Dot was going too fast. "Dot! Not so fast! Please, Dot!" Olivia called, "We cant keep up with you!" But Dot was not listening. "Dot! Wait!" Dot reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Six crows were sleeping and Dot tries to wake them up. One of them was a crow with black feathers, wearing a lavender and fuchsia striped cravat, a blue vest, a brown derby hat with a blue feather stuck in a red band, and pink spats and was smoking a cigar. His name was Jim Crow. The second one was a short and fat crow, wearing a blue fedora and fuchsia waistcoat. His name was Fat Crow. The third one was a tall and lanky crow with brownish-gold eyes and wore spectacles and gray clothes befitting and old Southern preacher from the 20's. His name was Preacher Crow. The fourth one was a crow, wearing a blue and fuchsia striped shirt and a straw boater hat with no top. His name was Straw Hat Crow. The fifth one was a crow with black feathers, purple bags under his eyes, and an orange beak and legs. His name was Jeremy. The sixth and last one was small crow, wearing white glasses with pink lenses, a blue boatlike hat, and a red sweater. His name was Glasses Crow. "One chance..." Dot said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Jim on the head. "Ouch!" Jim groaned. The club fell into Fat's wings. Jim saw this, got cross, and put on his hat. "So." He kicked Fat in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Preacher and Straw Hat in the progress. "Who ya shovin'?" Preacher and Straw Hat snapped in unison. "You, that's who!" Fat said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Preacher and Straw Hat attacked Fat. Soon, Jim, Jeremy, and Glasses joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Dot pulled Jim's vest. "Wait! I have an order from Fievel!" "Huh?" Jim stopped and said, "Orders from Fievel? Hold it, men!" Fat had just smashed Preacher and Straw Hat's heads together when it died down. "What's the orders, Dot?" Jeremy asked. "Fievel wants you all to get rid of a terrible Olivia bird!" Dot said, wanting to get rid of Olivia. "A terrible what?" Fat asked. "Olivia bird!" Jim said. "Olivia bird!" Fat asked. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Dot said. "Flying this way?" asked Glasses. "Fievel's orders are...what?" asked Fat. "We must stop the bird!" Dot said. "Smash it?" asked Fat. "Kick it?" Jim asked. "Stomp on it?" Preacher and Straw Hat asked in unison. "No, like this..." Dot said and pretended to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Jeremy said. "Yeah, shoot it dow!" the crows agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Dot said as the crows grabbed their weapons (crossbow, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, boys. Let's follow Gadget!" Jim ordered. His brothers and Jeremy rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Dot. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Olivia flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Dot said. "I see it!" Glasses said. "Me too!" Jeremy said. The crows got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw their weapons and Olivia almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Dot came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Olivia, but Fievel flew right on time and grabbed her before she met her doom. "Darn it!" Dot cried, kicking the dandelion in frustration. "Oh, Fievel," Olivia said as she hugged Fievel, "you saved my life." Again, Dot turned red with fury and jealousy and flew right through the leaf, burning itself. Jaq reached Olivia first. "Are you hurted, Olivia?" Jaq asked. "No, Jaq." Olivia answered. "Good heavens, Olivia," Timothy said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Jim, Fat, Preacher, Straw Hat, Jeremy, and Glasses are coming at them. Olivia, Timothy, and Jaq hid behind Timothy's umbrella. "Hey, Fievel, I got it with my skull-blaster!" Jim announced. "You did not, I did!" Preacher and Straw Hat yelled in unison. As they were fighting over who got the Olivia bird, Fat came up to Fievel and told him "No, I did it!" As the crows got into another big fight, Fievel broke up their fight by calling, "Attention!" And the crows lined up in line and saluted Fievel like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you blockheads!" When the word "blockheads" came up, Jeremy, Jim, and his brothers' smiles became guilty frowns. They stood in silence as Fievel walked past them like a general. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Fievel said. "A mother?" Glasses asked, as Olivia looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Fievel cried. "Oh..." Fat sobbed, "Dot said it was a bird." "Dot said what?" Fievel asked. "Uh-oh." Dot gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Jeremy said. "Dot?! Dot!" Dot emerged from behind the leaf. "What?" Dot asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Dot. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Fievel asked. "Well, I'm guilty." Dot said with a weak smile on her face. "Guilty? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Fievel asked. "Well, that's the plan." Dot said. "Princess Dot, I hereby banish you forever!" Fievel snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Dot cried and flew away to see her older sister, Princess Atta, her boyfriend, Flik, and his friends, Slim, Francis, Heimlich, Manny, Gypsy, Dim, Rosie, Tuck, and Roll. "Please, not forever!" Olivia pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Fievel said, "Come on, Olivia. I'll show you the island." "Oh, Fievel. Can we see the mermaids?" Olivia asked. "No, let's go hunting." Fat argued. "Tigers?" Jeremy asked. "No, bears." Preacher and Straw Hat said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the pink elephants." Timothy said. "And the Indians too." Jaq added. "All right, men! Go out and capture a few pink elephants and Indians!" Jeremy, Jim, Preacher, Straw Hat, Fat, and Glasses saluted Fievel. He then goes over to Timothy. "Timothy Q. Mouse, you be the leader." Timothy saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Timothy ordered as a general, leading the Lost Crows into the forest. "Come on, Nemo." Jaq said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Jaq. Do be careful!" Olivia called. "Come on, Olivia," Fievel said, holding her hand. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Fievel and Olivia flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Nixcorr26